


Hurt Merlin and you are DEAD!

by Addictedforevermore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Merlin, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Omega, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Multi, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, Possessive Arthur, Protective Arthur, Protective Everyone, Protective Knights, Protectiveness, Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedforevermore/pseuds/Addictedforevermore
Summary: Nobody is allowed to hurt their little sweet Merlin!





	Hurt Merlin and you are DEAD!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin, just for the record.

Percival was on the way to the training field.

He was bored.

He hadn´t seen Merlin all day! That just wasn´t right. He had still to get his daily dosis of their little one. Merlin always gave him the energy to train some more, to get better. For the simple reason to be able to protect the delicate beauty better.

Not that Merlin didn´t attract enough people desperate to protect him. He was loved by everyone. Every single person in the castle and the town adored him. Even Uther sometimes caved to those huge expressive eyes.

He was about to turn around a corner, when something bumped into him. Of course he stayed on his feet, but the someone wasn´t so lucky. Suprised Percival turned his gaze down.

Merlin!

He had knocked Merlin to the floor. The sweet had landed on his bum. Immediatly Percival dropped down, trying to assure himself of Merlin´s wellbeing. Merlin´s head snaped up.

Wide frighted eyes brimming with tears. Percival was so shocked he froze up for a moment. Then fury consumed him. Something must have happened to his little one!

„Merlin! Are you hurt, love?!“, his voice was panicked.

Slightly trembling hands hovered over Merlin´s shoulders, while his eyes wandered over him desperatly searching for injuries. Merlin seemed to shake the shock off.

„Per...Percival“, came his hesitantly repley. Percival narrowed his eyes, before he monitored his features to calm down their little omega.

„Yes, sweet it´s me.“ His voice was soothing. As if the words broke a wall, Merlin threw himself at Percival. The knight caught him, held him close. But the action elected a quiet pained whimper from Merlin. Percival instantly losened his hold.

Merlin was hurt!

His eyes got ice cold. Whoever did this would beg to never have been born by the end of the day. Merlin was at the moment unable to utilize his magic, because of the spell of an evil sorcerer. So he wasn´t able to protect himself like normally. Damn! He knew they should have appointed one of the knights to follow Merlin´s every step. No matter he needed to take care of their little one.

„Merlin, love. Where does it hurt?“ He positioned Merlin so that he was able to look in his face. Percival cradled the sweet face in his big hands, caressed his cheeks. But halted in mid movement. Merlin´s left cheek...it was red, swollen... He refrained from snarling!

„Love, I will bring you to Gaius. Can you stand?“ Merlin knew no amount of arguing would delay the inevitable, not that he was inclined to try in the moment. His alphas were very protective. Merlin noded slightly. But when he tried to stand up, his legs gave out. Percival was instantly at his side, he caught him. Without problem he lifted him of the ground. Cradled in Percival´s arms, Merlin felt save. He buried his face in Percival´s tunic and concentrated on the steady heartbeat of his lover.

Percival turned around swiftly and made his way to Gaius chambers. The servants he encountered all hastly got out of the way, all the while staring worriedly. They loved their Merlin, if anyone dared to hurt him... He would have to face the ire of the whole castle. Percival hadn´t even arrived at Gaius rooms, when Gwaine sprinted in their direction. A look of panic-fuelled worry edged on his face.

„What happened!? How is Merlin?!“, he shouted through the hallway. Every servant near held their breath, not wanting to miss the answer.

„I don´t know, but the son of the bitch who is responsible for this, won´t live much longer“, Percival was dead serious. Maybe he would torture the bastard, before he killed him... He was damn aggressive as soon as it concerned Merlin´s wellfare. And he didn´t fucking rein in his temper in this instances. Not that Arthur or the other knights, not that any of the servants would complain. No they would gladly join in. Gwaine´s features morfed into a snarl, you wouldn´t believe it was the always joking easy going Gwaine. „I will warn Gaius!“ Merlin whimpered slightly in his arms. Pressing his face closer.

„I´m here, love. You are safe.“

Gwaine had obviously encountered Lancelot on the way, because he was also present in Gaius chambers. As gentle as possible Percival lowered Merlin on the cot. Merlin seemed relucant to cease his hold on the knight. „Sweet, you need to let got.“ Merlin took a breath and let his arms fall down. Percival didn´t step away. He clapsed Merlin´s tiny hand and squeazed reassuringly. Merlin smiled softly.

„I´m sorry, I shouln´t...“, began Merlin. „No, you don´t need to play strong. Not with us!“, countered Lancelot. He, Gwaine and Percival were now crowding around Merlin. Merlin felt safe, protected by his alphas. Gaius was just fighting his way to Merlin, when the door banged open.

Merlin startled. Lancelot immediatly stroked Merlins hair, calming him. While Gwaine and Percival glared at the person entering. „Where is Merlin?! What happened?!“ It was Arthur.

A maid had ran to the throne room, the guards had let her in instantly when told of the sitution. She had breathed hard. „What is this interuption?“ „Sire, Merlin was found injured. Percival is carrying him to the healer.“ Feeling accomplished the poor girl sank to the floor. Arthur shared one brief look with his father. Even though Uther would never admit to care for a servant, deep in his eyes worry was present. „If you excuse me“, Arthur hasted to the door without waiting for permission, as soon as he was out of sight, he took of running. His Merlin was hurt! So badly hurt, that Percival had to carry him! Arthur´s mind suplied thousands of horror stories...

Panicing he banged open the door to Gaius. With a few fast strides he was next to Merlin. Scanning Merlin pale features his eyes hardend, his fist clenched. Whoever did this was going to pay. Merlin´s cheek was red and swollen, on his wrists were red marks. And he couldn´t even see the bruises underneath the clothing or the hurt ankle.

„Arthur“, Merlin´s sweet voice brought him back from his list of ways to kill. „Love, you´re safe“, he wasn´t quite sure who he wanted to assure. Himself or Merlin. Gaius finally made himself some room and shooed the agitated alphas out of the way.

„I need space to work! Do you want me to look Merlin over or not!“, this finally seemed to do the trick. Gaius face was troubled. His sweet Merlin, who he saw as a son... He controlled his shaking hands.

After patching Merlin up, Arthur asked tentatively, but with a hint of a command: „Love, who did this to you?“ He stroked Merlins cheek. Merlin seemed to debate with himself. But the intent gazes, left him with no choice. „Sir Dawne“, he was a foreign knight. „...he...he said he didn´t like the way...“ „Sweet, what did he say?“, seathing Arthur coaxed Merlin to go on. „...the way I talked to my keepers, a omega whore sh...should shut up and“, Merlin swolled hard, „bent over.“ the men in the room were barely holding in their anger.

Merlin warily looked up through his thick eyelashes. „Sweet, Lancelot will take you to our chambers. We will be dealing with the scum.“ Lancelot nodded. He really wanted to come as well, but they couldn´t leave Merlin alone. Especially not now with their possessive and protective instincs running haywire. His inner alpha needed to snooth his still distressed mate. Lancelot gently gathered Merlin in his arms. Their Merlin needed rest.

Normally Merlin would switch bedrooms each night. One night he would sleep sandwiched between Arthur and Lancelot and the other between Gwaine and Percival. Every knight had a seperate room as well. Even though is wasn´t proper all rooms were close to prince Arthur's. Merlin had a small room for himself as well, should he want some peace and quiet. Lancelot carried their little mate to their chambers. Merlin was exhausted. So he just stayed put in Lancelots arms and buried his face in the clothing.

Again every servant halted in their steps. Looking Merlin over. Making sure he was well cared for. Everyone who saw Merlin immediatly decided to make sure the predator would pay.

 

Nobody, NOBODY was allowed to hurt THEIR sweet little Merlin.

Not the king, nor the prince and certainly no pathetic knight!!! Ohh, their revenge would be served sweet...well if they were able to get the knight alive after Arthur, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine were done with him. Well, shit happens...

 

 

 

Please be kind. English is not my first language. I tried really hard to fix all mistakes, but I have no beta... So if you find any, please tell me so I can correct them. 

I really would love a comment about how you liked my short story. They always make me smile...well almost always. ;-)

Till next time,

your addictedforevermore!

 


End file.
